viralsunfandomcom-20200214-history
The Complexities of Union Government
Branches of Government (alphabetically): ''' '''Union of Humanity Core Command '''Core Command consists of 21 members (current heads of all branches of governments and sub branches of military), a permanent council of six who are the very central core ( these six replenish their own ranks as well as the council of twenty-one) and the Great Spear (figurehead leader who is elected by all citizens). The Great Spear is technically the leader of Core Command and the Union itself, but is really only a voice of opinion and not authority when true decisions are made (as are the 21 members) . Working in combination with all other offices of the government, Core Command plans and discusses the Union Grand Strategy and how best to ensure its success. '''Complex Union Arms In his peerless volume “The Way (to Thrive in Battle)” Sal Conelli states that the third path to victory is to have superior and overwhelming firepower. CUA fulfills this role by maintaining countless factories throughout the Stellar Habitat where the highest of technologies are produced. New and terrifying variations of beam, projectile, missile and a variety of other standard and secret weapons are continually tested on isolated ranges at various moons and lifeless worlds. The amount of firepower that even an individual soldier can bring to bear is truly staggering and ensures mankind is not taken lightly by any opposing race. Continued Exploration Agency Throughout history, every successful and thriving empire has had one thing in common: growth. The CEA ensures sufficient room for growth by discovering and charting the star systems at the edges of the Stellar Habitat. The craft used by the Exploration Agency are built by General Operations, but the designs and actual exploring is done completely by the Agency itself. Its vessels travel in all directions to catalogue every system they come across. Often, a detachment of the exploration fleet will stay behind in a system to further study flora and fauna, ancient ruins, or intelligent alien life. General Union Operations The capability to travel between worlds requires space ships, and with over 3000 worlds in the Union, millions of them are needed. General Operations build everything from small two-man merchant craft through to the mighty multi-kilometer long war vessels of the Union Defense Forces. Like Union Arms, GUO is constantly developing new and improved vessels and weapons systems. The only constant in the universe is change and if mankind refuses to flow with that change, then it is damned to stagnation and a slow demise. ' Grand Election Commission' When led by example, mankind can accomplish feats once thought impossible. An inspiring, courageous and selfless leader is vital to release the full potential of the human heart. When the time comes for a new figurehead to be elected, the Grand Commission searches the length and breadth of the Union for candidates. When seven candidates are found, the Union wide elections take place and all citizens have a vote in the new leader. During the ‘off season’ the Grand Commission aids the Union Grouping League in their own various forms of elections) ' Office of Absent Citizens - '''Every individual has a part to play in ‘the success of mankind amongst the stars’. No being is too big or too small to contribute to the greater good of all. Therefore, it is the duty of all citizens to stay where they are needed most, whether it is on a sun blasted, oxygen-poor moon or a breezy, lush tr- opical world. Technically, all citizens of the Union are free to live where they wish, but they must request a ‘movement authorization’ first. If, for some reason, a citizen decides to move to another world without authorization, the Office of Absent Citizens will bring them to justice. Since this office keeps tabs on all 1 trillion citizens of the Union, they are not a small organization: each world has many offices to keep track of the flow of human’s beings and syns. Having so much information on the population, the Office is consulted by the Settlement Agency during times of Census taking. As Paulus , in his last words, stated “ Though the great chain may have links as numerous as the stars, it behaves as if it only has one." '''Office of Alien Control '''Jon Vinz, the loudest and most passionate voice in the creation of this office, once said' “…''' If possible, avoid hostilities…elevate the alien to a near equal status, any contribution will thus be given with ten times the effort…” After the annihilation of the Grub Tribes, core command agreed that total war and genocidal operations was something that should not be used unless in the most necessary of circumstances. Instead of costing resources, when possible the alien races should be used and welcomed as contributing members of the Union. Thus, out of the Council of Lancaster in 396 AP, the OAC was born. The Office of Alien control is a military in its own right. It has its own soldiers and veh- icles (supplied by Arms and Operations) They even maintain their own small space fleet, to travel between worlds. They have a head office on Paulus, and each Alien World has an HQ, with various bases and other structures depending on security needs. Office of Resource Manipulation One of the largest of branches, Resource Manipulation is responsible for acquiring the raw materials that fuel the Union machine. They mine on land, undersea, in the sky (gases) and in space (asteroids/comets) They also provide power sources for the countless cities and factories, as well as grow all food for the Union. Such is their importance that their influence is felt in every aspect of Union life. The branch itself is necessarily divided into three main sub-branches, each with its own purpose. Resource Agri – food cubes, cloned meat, hydroponics, even ancient open air fields. Resource Mineral – land, sea, air space. and Resource Power-geo-thermal, dams, gill cores etc. Office of Rights Protection ' They are the protectors of the individual, the Declaration of Rights and Duties, the Unions police force, ensuring that all citizens lead safe, happy lives. A happy citizen is a productive citizen and will serve the Union of Humanity with a fierce and unwavering loyalty. While serving the general population, a sub-branch also watches those in positions of power, ensuring accountability and honesty. ' Office of Sustained Dominance ''' In a hostile galaxy weakness leads to domination or utter annihilation. The Union of Humanity ensures it strength through many means, but none as subtle and yet as effective as this office. The OSD ensures humanities continued dominance of the stars. Among other duties, they place spies in various alien worlds, discover new technologies, assess alien’s strengths, weaknesses and combat capabilities. They also perform operations against the enemies of mankind such as assassinations, bombings and rescue missions. They are the unseen defense against the many terrors of the universe. ' ' Office of Stellar Commerce''' This office oversees trading lanes within and between planets and groupings. The thousands of worlds of the Union produce a variety of goods and materials. What some planets have in abundance, others need or desire and vice versa. The office of stellar commerce ensures that cargoes of needed resources are shipped across the void to all corners of the stellar habitat. ' ' Office of Union Speech Unity is key in a vast stellar empire. Enforcing a common language is just one way to give the various peoples a unifying connection. While all languages are free to be spoken, all citizens are required to speak Union Speech. This rule also applies for any alien subjects as well (though many require mechanical units to aid them in human speech patterns) The OUS provides services to educate non-Union Speech fluent citizens as well as enforces the law to ensure that citizens can communicate in any corner of the Stellar Habitat. ' Union Grouping League' handles planetary and grouping elections of all kinds, also Union Planetary Defense terms of service. Planetary and Grouping leaders and officials are chosen by their respective citizens. Another important job of this office is to ensure adequate defenses of their groupings and planets within. The grouping league thus decides on the term of military service, based on defense needs, while the actual Union Planetary Defense command handles the rest of the aspects of defense. ' Union High Courts '''Without law there would be chaos, with chaos, there can be no advancement and humanity would fall to a whole host of possible nightmare futures. Thus it is paramount that laws are created, enforced and obeyed. The High Courts hear cases ranging from neighborly disputes to crimes against sentience and even beyond. When a new situation arises, when changing times demand it, or when special circumstances require it, new laws can be made and old ones changed. It is a branch of the high courts, '''High Courts Enforcement', that maintain penal colonies, and enforce the courts decisions once the Office of rights protection initially brings offenders in. ' Union High Treasury '''The amount of investment and capital within the Union is staggering, requiring, rightly so, an office to ensure is success and smooth operation. Without economic stability, chaos would ensue, and civilization on a level of the Union would simply not be possible. ' Union of Humanity Defense Forces''' (consists of Union Planetary Forces Command, Union Space Forces Command and Union Ground Forces Command) The UPFC, USFC and UGFC branches are the supreme protectors of every Union citizen. The Union Planetary Forces are the first in the defense and protection of entire planets. Union Ground Forces are used to aid the Planetary Forces when needed, to quell possible rebellions or insurrection and engage in offensive/defensive actions when necessary. While the Ground Forces maintain their own transports and several variants of attack vessels, it is the Union Space Forces that provide the protection with their vast array of defensive and offensive ships. Union Space Forces thus escort and supplement Ground Forces in space, guard planets in orbit, scan the voids between the stars for threats, bombard threats from orbit and also engage in offensive operations. ' Union Medical Resource' (old department, it was Resource ships that met the white zombie victims in 107 AP) provides immunization, birth services, and health resources of all kinds) Union citizens enjoy excellent health due to the colossal efforts of Medical Resource. From birth, all citizens are provided with at least the basic enhancements that are available. Some basic enhancements include: activated hyper immune systems (“immunization”), genetic corrections therapy(GCT) (congenital defects), enhanced organs (EO)(if necessary for planetary environment) and reduced cellular degeneration systems (R-CDS) (slows aging and its related negative effects) More advanced enhancements are also available, depending on varying factors such as rank, status, necessity, employment etc. , they include: enhanced neuron link (ENL)(techno-implants in brain and/or increased neuron bundles) various system enhancements (SE) (improved eyesight and techno-implants to further enhance vision/improved strength and stamina of body systems) , damage/repair quotient (“the quotient”) (therapies to increase the durability and healing capabilities of skin, muscles, bone and organs – almost exclusively used for members of elite forces, particularly members of the Office of Sustained Dominance) advanced CDS (A-CDS) (increases lifespan to highest degree currently possible). Medical Resource also has advanced Syns and Non-Syn Bots that can perform endless procedures and operations. Offices and facilities are present on all worlds, and even the smallest of colonies would be hard pressed to not find at least a Non-Syn Bot in their midst, working tirelessly to ensure the maximum health of all citizens. ' Union Settlement Agency' (handles the settlement of colonized worlds, building of worlds as population grows, census information, settlement quotas and assignments, employment quotas and assignments) The USA is a huge office with massive responsibilities for the continued growth and survival of the Union of Humanity. Without them, there would be no expansion amongst the stars. The current worlds of humanity would overpopulate, creating war and famine, disease and strife, it would be chaos. The Settlement Agency maintains the large colony ships docked at the C-Con Zones. From the information gathered by their own scouts and the Continued Exploration Agency, they decide which worlds to colonize and which worlds can spare population. A branch of the USA, Settlement Planetary Division works to maintain and expand colonies as the population grows and builds hab-units of varying sizes as they are required. The Agency also gives employment assignments to Union citizens as jobs are created. ' Union Transportation Commission' In order to move the countless billions of Union citizens from star to star, a large and advanced system is require, thus the colossal responsibilities of the UTC are many and varied. 1) They maintain a travel network for civilians between worlds. 2) They maintain a travel network on worlds between cities. 3) they monitor civilian craft as they travel between worlds. 4) they map space lanes to existing and new worlds. (In addition, the UTC has civilian spaceports of varying sizes on virtually all worlds, as well as various offices and often orbital emplacements.) ' Union Wide Connectors' In a society where people may be separated by many light years, communication is vital. Wide Connectors operates and builds the massive structures which allow mankind to communicate instantaneously over vast distances. They are specialists in this technology and they are the key to uniting an empire. They have their own vessels to travel between grouping worlds when needed. Each Core Grouping World has a Wide Connector HQ to serve surrounding worlds.